As is generally known, an inverter device for an electric vehicle according to a conventional technique is generally configured such that torque generated by an electric motor connected to a wheel mounted on a truck of an electric-motor vehicle via gears and couplings (connecting members) is desirably controlled and driven (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). Further, as the electric motor, an induction electric motor is generally used.